phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ToonBoyDan
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Isabella Garcia-Shapiro page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 16:59, July 20, 2011 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Spamming fan fiction You have been posting the same kinds of fan fiction since February on at least six wiki. You've been blocked numerous times for doing so, yet you keep doing it. Now you've created sockpuppet accounts in order to keep spamming it. Because it has become spam, you are now blocked from this wiki for one year. If I see that you spamming on any other wikis that are not set up to allow fan fiction, the block will become permanent and you will be permanently blocked on the Phineas and Ferb Fanon wiki as well. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 00:06, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Permanently blocked Since you have continued to spam your fan fiction on more wikis during the past two months, you are now permanently blocked from editing this wiki. I am also putting a one-year block on the Fanon wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 22:48, September 5, 2011 (UTC)